


a kitten for your bedhead, a puppy for your happy smiles

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Jisoo was going to get Seungcheol a puppy for his birthday, and it was going to be a surprise.Jeonghan was going to get Seungcheol a cat for his birthday, and it was going to be a surprise.Except neither of them told the other about their presents.





	a kitten for your bedhead, a puppy for your happy smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Seungcheol has said that he likes cats and dogs and ppl always seem to fO R G ET THIS FOR SOME REASOSNNS so he is getting one of each for his birthday 
> 
> also jisoo is a nerd that still uses XD unironically its canon

Jisoo knew how much Seungcheol loved the little white husky Soonyoung had given Seokmin for their one year anniversary. And now that three of them had moved out of their cramped apartment and into a house together and Seungcheol’s birthday was coming up, Jisoo figured it was the perfect time to get him a puppy of his own. His boyfriend loved dogs after all, never not squealing loudly and cooing whenever he saw one being walked on the street, and dogs loved him because they would immediately come up to him and try to follow after him long after he had walked away. 

 

Jeonghan had seen the way Seungcheol’s eyes had lightened up at Junhui’s latest birthday party when Wonwoo had disappeared into their bedroom for a moment and then came back out with a tiny black Persian kitten with a purple bow tied around its neck and put it gently into Junhui’s arms. Whenever Seungcheol dragged Jeonghan out of the house with him to go on a walk, street cats would surround him as if he had several fish hanging from his belt. He stopped to pet every one of them, cooing at them as he scratched underneath their chin. Seungcheol had even told Jeonghan that he wanted to take one of the kittens home with him, but he ended up never seeing it again. 

 

Jisoo was going to get Seungcheol a puppy for his birthday, and it was going to be a surprise. 

 

Jeonghan was going to get Seungcheol a cat for his birthday, and it was going to be a surprise. 

 

…

 

Wonwoo may or may not have been as a grumpy as a five year old who lost its candy when he found out that Jeonghan was “stealing” his birthday idea, but he ended up going with him to the shelter to look at kittens anyways. Wonwoo and Junhui were the only ones with cat experience after all, and he couldn't trust Junhui with going with him because he might spill it to Seungcheol over one of their weekly coffee meetings. If only Seungkwan hadn't chickened out of getting Hansol a cat for his birthday, then he could have dragged him along with him and they could have had fun. 

 

Wonwoo brought him to the shelter that he had gotten Sebastian from. Wonwoo had very much been mentally screaming when his boyfriend decided on that name for their cat, but he never said a word about it. He shouldn't have expected anything else from his manga obsessed boyfriend. Did he have to name their precious cat after some demonic character though? 

 

“What kind of cat do you think Cheolie would like?” Jeonghan asked him as they walked past window after window of cats and kittens alike. 

 

“I don't know,” Wonwoo said with a shrug. “What kind of cats does he like?”

 

“He likes all cats, literally any cat that comes up to him, no matter how old or ragged, he loves like it's his first born child.” Jeonghan replied, looking through the glass at a pile of six or seven black and white kittens that were all curled up together and sleeping. 

 

“Fine,” Wonwoo snorted. “Then what kind of cat do you think you and Jisoo hyung could stand?” 

 

“One that likes to sleep a lot and that causes mischief but not too much because I’m pretty sure if they destroyed Shua’s house curtains he would cry.” Jeonghan said, moving away from kittens. “And that will be really nice to Cheol and love him a lot.” 

 

“That's it?”

 

“Well, to be honest, I’m pretty sure it could destroy every single piece of fine linen in our house and Jisoo still wouldn't wanna get rid of it as long as it made Seungcheol happy.” 

 

Wonwoo hummed in agreement as they looked at a bengal cat with bright amber eyes. 

 

“By the way,” Wonwoo began. “Did you tell him you’re getting Seungcheol a cat for his birthday?”

 

“No,” Jeonghan said. “But I’m sure he isn't going to mind.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I mean neither of us are as big of a animal lover as Cheolie is, but we’d both like to have a pet.” 

 

…

 

Meanwhile, across the city, Jisoo was walking through a dog shelter with Soonyoung. Soonyoung was the only one in their friend group besides Seokmin with experience with dogs, and while he had considered asking Seokmin to come along with him to help him with the progress instead, Soonyoung told him he was too busy with playing with their puppy to actually leave the house when he didn't have to. 

 

“I kind of feel bad that I can't adopt all of them,” Jisoo said, trying not to look into the big dark and pleading eyes of a large puppy faced dog that reminded him too much of his boyfriend. 

 

“Seungcheol hyung wouldn't mind if you brought two hundred dogs home.” Soonyoung assured him with a grin. 

 

Jisoo couldn't help but laugh at that. “That's true, but I’m pretty sure Jeonghan would have a field day if he was woken up by a few hundred barking dogs first thing in the morning.” He looked into a cage full of black pitbull puppies that were all sleeping and looking incredibly adorable, but he didn't want to bother them and instead kept on looking. Plus, he thought Jeonghan would be able to deal with having a smaller dog better, and Seungcheol wouldn't care about size, big or small, so getting a smaller dog was probably for the best for all three of them. 

 

“How did you decide that Snowy was the best dog for you to get?” Jisoo asked. He was the only one out of their friends, besides the couple, who didn't cringe at the dogs name. He thought it was quite cute, while Jeonghan had seemed personally offended at how uncreative the name was. 

 

“Seokmin always has the house cold as all hell so it would need some fur on it so it wouldn't freeze to death, and we both like hiking and swimming and she just ended up being a really good match for us and our lifestyle.” Soonyoung said. “So I guess just finding a dog that matches you guys is the most important thing.” 

 

“A small dog that doesn't shed too much, that likes exercise but not too much,  and is good with kids and animals, but that can also protect Cheolie when me and Jeonghan aren’t home.” Jisoo summarized. “I think that would be the perfect dog for us.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure Seungcheol hyung can protect himself,” Soonyoung said in amusement. 

 

“Didn't you get Snowy because she's big enough to keep creepy guys away from Seokmin when he goes out for his runs?”

 

“Don't expose me like this.” 

 

… 

 

“Hyung are you sure this is the cat you want to get?” Wonwoo asked Jeonghan for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes or so. 

 

“For literally the last time Wonwoo, yes, this is the cat I want to get for Seungcheol for his birthday.” Jeonghan said firmly, looking into the bright and curious eyes of the Maine Coon kitten seated on the floor in front of them. “They said her breed is good with other pets and kids and they’re not that noisy or they don't misbehave  _ that  _ much, I think she would be a great fit. Plus, look how pretty she is, even I want to snuggle with her.” Jeonghan moved around the pink feather toy one of the employees had left with them when she left to get some paper work, and the kitten immediately grabbed onto the toy with one of her big paws. 

 

“You know she can grow up to be bigger than three feet long?” Wonwoo asked him. 

 

“She’s gonna be a giant baby just like her owner.” Jeonghan teased his boyfriend that wasn't currently there to defend himself. Wonwoo wasn't going to disagree or argue with him either. Jeonghan reached out and scratched underneath her chin. 

 

“He’s going to love this little monster.” 

 

…

 

“Aw,” Jisoo cooed at the small white west highland terrier cradled in his arms. She was the runt puppy from a litter that was born from one of their newly rescued street dogs, and wouldn't be ready to be taken home for at least another two weeks, but that was no problem since Seungcheol’s birthday was two and a half weeks away anyways. “Do you think he’ll like her?” He asked Soonyoung, who was laid out on his stomach across the visiting room bench and petting her ears. 

 

“I’m 117% sure that he’s going to burst into tears when he sees her.” Soonyoung assured Jisoo. The puppy let out a small whine and nuzzled her tiny face into Soonyoung’s outstretched hand. 

 

“What about Jeonghan?” Jisoo asked. 

 

“You mean you didn't tell him you were getting a dog?” Soonyoung asked in surprise. 

 

Jisoo shrugged. “I figured it could be a surprise for both of them.” 

 

… 

 

Both of them got home around the same type, eyes widening when they saw each other go to pull into their driveway at the same time. Jisoo allowed Jeonghan to go in first and then pulled into the driveway after him, parking his car right next to Jeonghan’s. When they got out they shared an amused smile and gave each other a brief kiss. They only had two cars, which meant Seungcheol was probably home. 

 

“Where did you go?” Jeonghan asked as Jisoo opened the front door.

 

“Just hanging out with Soonyoung.” Jisoo said offhandedly. For once, Jeonghan didn't immediately become curious and prying, which meant he must have been tired. “What about you?”

 

“Doing some things with Wonwoo.” Jeonghan answered as they both stepped into the house. Seungcheol was right where they both expected him to be. Sitting on the couch in a pair of sweatpants, snack in his lap, and watching whatever it was that was on animal planet. 

 

“Welcome home~” Seungcheol sang to them happily from his seat. The two of them gave him affectionate looks and they spent the night on either side of him, Jisoo smiling whenever Seungcheol squealed about how whatever puppy was on screen was so adorable, and Jeonghan feeling pleased whenever Seungcheol cooed at a kitten or cat that came up. 

… 

 

The morning of Seungcheol’s birthday came around, and the birthday boy was still sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, still undressed and freshly showered from the activities of last night. His black hair fell into his shut eyes like a shiny curtain, and Jeonghan took his time staring at him for a few moments, admiring his beauty for just a moment or two longer, before he finally pulled himself out of bed. 

 

Jisoo was gone once again, but Jeonghan figured he was just going to get the cake or something for the small and intimate birthday celebration they would be having together. Wonwoo and Junhui were on a couples vacation with Mingyu and Minghao in China, Chan had gone home for the summer, and Seungkwan and Hansol were visiting in Jeju that week, so they had celebrated all as a group the week before. 

 

Jeonghan arrived at the shelter ten minutes before opening time and stood around the front door, pacing and hopping around until one of the workers walked up and, recognizing him, gave him an amused smile. She opened the door for him and even allowed him to enter first, putting on all of the lights and promising him that she would be ready for him to take home soon. While he was waiting, he received a text from Seungcheol. 

 

_ Where are you? :( _

 

Jeonghan quickly texted back, 

 

_ Happy Birthday, baby. I’ll be home soon.  _

 

_ No it's okay, take your time, I was just worried. Love you. (＝⌒▽⌒＝) _

 

Jeonghan smiled. 

 

_ I love you too.  _

 

An hour later, he had Seungcheol’s new baby in a black cat carrier and sat on the floor of his car, only now wondering how he was going to sneak her in and hide her until the time was right. 

 

By some miracle, Seungcheol wasn't home when he was got there. A note on the kitchen counter stating that he had gone on a short walk by himself and would be home soon. He ran upstairs and hid her in the room farthest away their bedroom, hoping that she wouldn't make any noise loud enough that Seungcheol could hear her. 

 

… 

 

The tiny puppy was excitedly licking Jisoo’s face and wagging her tail as he carried her to his car. He had a pink collar and harness of the same shade on her so she wasn't able to slip away, even though he wasn't giving her any opportunity to run away. Soonyoung was in the backseat and made several over exaggerated cooing sounds when he saw the excited puppy, as he was serving as the job of dog carrier while Jisoo drove. He had bought a harness for the car for her, but was so nervous about her tiny size that he thought it was better if he just had someone hold her. 

 

Just before he was about to start the car, he got a text from Jeonghan. 

 

_ Did you pick up the cake?  _

 

Jisoo froze in his seat and then slowly turned around to look at Soonyoung. 

 

“Who wants to help me hold the puppy in the car  _ and  _ pick up the cake?” 

 

“It depends,” Soonyoung said. “Do I get a piece of said cake?” The puppy licking his face was not helping the serious look he was going for. 

 

_ Omw to get it now XD  _

  
  


Jisoo decided that hiding the puppy in the garage was the best bet of no one hearing her. He was just thankful that the three of them had cleaned it out not that long ago and that there was nothing that could fall on or hurt her. He put together the crate he had bought for her and slid her inside of it, on top of the pillows, blankets and toys he had set out in hops to keep her entertained until the right moment. 

 

Her scratched her behind the ears and promised her that he would be coming back very soon, and then slipped inside the house with the cake in hand. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were, apparently, slow dancing to a song that was not meant to be slow danced too. But that didn't seem to be deterring Jeonghan in pulling Seungcheol tightly to his chest and swaying them both back and forth before spinning him in circles before pulling him back in. Seungcheol was whining and blushing at Jeonghan, but he just spinned Seungcheol around faster and planted a kiss on his nose, telling him how cute he was. 

 

Jisoo set down the cake on a table and moved quietly towards them before grabbing them both in his arms and rocking them all back and forth, listening to their groans for mercy with a smile on his face. 

 

“Happy Birthday,” Jisoo said, giving Seungcheol a kiss on the temple. “Hello.” He said to Jeonghan, giving him a kiss somewhere in his hair. 

 

“It’s time for cake,” Jeonghan said firmly, as he and Seungcheol finally escaped from his arms. Jisoo went and turned off the music. 

 

“Cake already?” Seungcheol asked in amusement. “It’s barely past noon though.” 

 

“Early cake so you can get some early presents,” Jisoo said, grabbing Seungcheol from behind and leading him into the kitchen while Jeonghan grabbed the cake off the table and followed them into the kitchen with it. The pair of them sang a very overly exaggerated horrendous version of Happy Birthday to Seungcheol, Jisoo singing half of his in English, before they both gave him kisses on his soft cheeks and Jeonghan took a finger full of cream and swiped it across Seungcheol’s nose. 

 

“Present time, present time,” Jeonghan said, before Seungcheol could get a bite of cake or even clean the cream off of his nose. 

 

“My present first.” 

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan looked at each other. 

 

Seungcheol tilted his head cutely at them. “At the same time?” he offered, and they both nodded and scurried off to their respective hiding places. 

 

Jeonghan ran up the stairs, honestly he was doing too much moving for his liking lately, and into the last room of the hall. The cat was napping on the desk chair, and Jeonghan quickly kneeled besides her and first clipped the purple collar around her neck, and then the big white bow that nearly drowned her. He murmured an apology to her as he picked her up, also waking her up, and she meowed a weak protest. 

 

Jisoo hurried into the garage and opened up the crate door, smiling when the puppy walked out of its crate and gave him a disapproving look. Smiling and apologizing, her placed the yellow bow he had gotten for this occasion and tied it loosely around her neck before picking her up and carrying her back inside. 

 

Jeonghan entered the living room through the right entrance, and Jisoo entered through the left one, both at the same time and both holding a new pet for Seungcheol. Seungcheol first looked at Jisoo and the puppy he was carrying and gave a surprised squeal, before turning to Jeonghan and the large kitten he was holding and giving a small shriek. Small hands covering his mouth as he gushed words of nonsense, Jisoo and Jeonghan both ignored the shock and overwhelming feeling of  _ what the fuck  _ coursing through their bodies as they approached Seungcheol and let him take both of his new pets from their hands. 

 

“Oh my god, are you serious, really, for me? I love you guys so much, they are so cute, so cute, oh my god, hi babies, hi,” Seungcheol giggled as the puppy licked his face and the cat clawed up his shirt to get a closer look at him. “How old are they? Where did you get them? Oh my god, did you guys plan this? You did right? Oh my god I can't believe-” Seungcheol looked at both of them and without a second of hesitation or protest, they both smiled brightly at him and nodded their heads. 

 

“Of course we planned it,” Jeonghan said. 

 

“Yes, we know how much you like puppies and-whatever the enormous thing is-”

 

“She’s a Maine Coon kitten.” Jeonghan hissed. 

 

“Right. You like dogs and cats so we decided to get you one of each.” Jisoo finished off. It was probably because he was currently drowned in kitten licks and puppy slobber, but Seungcheol wasn't suspicious at all and just looked at them with teary eyes and thanked them profusely.   

 

… 

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan were seated on the couch, both watching as their new kitten slept in Seungcheol’s lap and the puppy ran back and forth, trying to catch the toy that Seungcheol was swinging back and forth for her to catch. Seungcheol named his new kitten Jeongie, after Jeonghan, and his new puppy was named Honey, after the English petname Jisoo so often used for him. Perhaps they were cringy names, but they both thought it was adorable and so thoughtful of him. 

 

This was the happiest of coincidences. It was already unspoken between them that they wouldn't tell Seungcheol it was unplanned, neither of them regretting not having asked the other about getting Seungcheol a pet for their birthday, neither of them minding that they had two new additions to their family.  Anything to make their Seungcheol’s eyes sparkle and his smile keep on shining. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer then i planned 
> 
> Happy Birthday Cheolie! ♡ 
> 
> twitter: moonsjunhuis   
> tumblr: moonsjunhui


End file.
